Un gran problema gracias a Apolo
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Rosmy es enviada a Saint Seiya gracias a Apolo o habra alguien mas metido en esto. Pero no esta en cualquier periodo de la historia, esta en el momento mas peligroso de la historia segun ella para su integridad. ¿Por que Apolo la habra mandado ahi?¿Quien mas esta involucrado o involucrada? Descubranlo conforme va avanzado la historia
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola, bueno veran, no pude evitar ue se me crara otra historia y pues se que no actualice los otros disculpen, ademas por se acaso esto **no **es un plagio del fic **Wish On A Star **lo unico en comun que tiene es el que las protagonistas viajan al mundo de saint seiya, nada mas. Bueno mejor lean y se daran cuenta lo **diferente** que es.

Saint seiya no es de mi propiedad.

...  =hablan griego

-...- hablan español

_aaa- _pensando o converdar por cosmo.

Por se acaso por Arles me refiero a la segunda personalidad de Saga

* * *

Canta, Perú

Pov. Rosmy

-Cuidado chicos con pisar el guano- dijo la maestra; todos pasaban con cuidado por el unico lado limpio que era delgado ademas que al costado del lado limpio estaba el vacio si no contabas las ramas de arboles que cuelgan pues estábamos subiendo una montaña que el camino era en espiral- es tu turno Rosmy

-Si maestra - dije. Casi lo logre pasar pero di un paso en falso, mis amigos gritaron trate de sostenerme con algo pero las ramas no me sostendrian más que por algunos segundos. Ayudame Dios, perdon mamá, es lo unico que creí pensar pero de mi boca solo salio ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cerre los ojos pensando cuando sentiria el impacto, creo que antes de llegar me desmayare porque mi respiración estaba rapida, eso es lo unico que pense antes de que todo fuera oscuridad...

Casa de Virgo

Me desperté sintiendo que alguien me removía.

-Un rato mas tía- le dije

¿Que dijiste?-escuche que me decían - ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste sin pasar las demás casas? Responde- no entendia lo que la persona me hablaba, espera ¿No me estaba cayendo?

Abri mis ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shaka de Virgo, creo que mi cara se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma porque me seguia hablando en un idioma que no entendía, espera Shaka de Virgo es un personaje de ficción del anime Saint Seiya, eso quiere decir que:

a) Estoy muerta y me imagino con el mundo de Saint Seiya hasta el dia del juicio.

b) Estoy en coma y esto no es real.

c) Apolo se las cobro de todas las veces que me desquite con el pensando que era imaginario, y ni siquiera pudo ponerme el lenguaje griego como uno de los lenguajes que se.

Bueno me guardo la paranoia para después ¿Cual era el personaje que puede hablar español? mmmmm

-¡Mis oidos!- me queje porque me grito Algo que no entendí, si me recuerdo bien mayormente cuando alguien irrumpía su casa sin avisas, les quitaba sus sentidos, creo ¿Por que no preste mas atención?

Respondeme-  tengo que pensar rapido; parece que no se da cuenta que hablo otro idioma y que no le entiendo lo que dice, espera creo que ese personaje se llamaba Shura, pero como le digo que me lleve hasta el.

¡Shura!¡Shura! - derrepente asi me entiende

Me lllamo Shaka- me dijo solo entendi Shaka asi que supongo que el cree que yo creo que su nombre es Shura, aun no entiendo porque se muestra tan tranquilo ¿Sera por mi edad? No, si asi fuera hubiera dejado pasar a los de bronce. Sera porque no resulto ninguna amenaza para el ni Atena o ya estara acostumbrado a encontrar niñas demayadas en la puerta de la casa de virgo.

-¡Shura!¡Shura!- le dije, creo que me entendio que queria ver a Shura porque se volteo y me hizo un seña con la mano para seguirle ¿Esto sera comun para el? pero bueno es mejor que reaccionara de esa forma y no negativamente, le seguí y llegamos hasta las escaleras.

¡Ay no!antes de llegar a capricornio creo que me desmayare en la casa de libra por tantas escaleras. Bueno si no quiero perder mis sentidos tendré que subir. Mientras iba subiendo pensé en mi familia y como reaccionaria porque sino me equivoco, estoy"muerta" por caerme, escuche que Shaka me hablo ¡Wau! ya llegamos a la casa de Libra y sin desmayarme.

Si fue Apolo, al menos me puso resistencia física para correr y subir esas infernales escaleras.

Espera un momento, ¿ en que tiempo de la historia estoy? si Dohko no esta en Libra significa que no estoy en un futuro alternativo después de la batalla de Hades. Entonces puedo estar cuando Shion era patriarca o cuando Arles lo era ¡No! Si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare frita o mejor dicho en otra dimensión pero igual terminaria por estar muerta.¿Como puedo saber en que etapa de la historia estoy?

A ver cuando Aioros esta vivo es cuando Shion es patriarca, si esta muerto es cuando Arles es patriarca, debo de ver bien cuando pasemos por sagitario.

Un minuto si Aiorios murió fue porque Shura le mato, tecnicamente y siendo amigos, entonces si represento un peligro no durara en matarme, si le hizo eso a su amigo ¿ Que me hara a mi?. No debo dejar que descubran que se lo que va a pasar porque si estamos en la epoca de Arles representare un peligro para el por saber su identidad e intenciones y me mandara a matar. Rezo que este en la época de Shion, porque si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare en mucho peligro pues esa es la época donde los gemelos estan locos por el poder bueno uno por su doble personalidad y el otro por trauma.

Pido permiso para entrar a la casa de escorpio con un acompañante\- oi que dijo Shaka, aun no le entendia.

Concedido\- dijo Milo, me miro desconfiado pero me asintio, camine rápido para escapar de su mirada, igual Shaka estaba muy adelante mio.

Si no me equivoco la siguiente es Sagitario, ahí sabre la verdad. Subimos las escaleras cada grada me ponía mas nerviosa, pronto sabria la verdad y despues de saberlo no se que hacer. Llegamos a la casa de Sagitario y como lo sospeche no hay nadie, Shaka entro a las casa sin pedir permiso eso significa que no hay guardian de Sagitario osea que estoy en la época de Arles. Bueno definitivamente,esto tubo que ser obra de Apolo no creo que yo misma me pondria en un peligro de tal magnitud.

_¡Apolo se que fuiste tu y que estas escuchando mis pensamientos!_-dije, pues habia sentido una intromision en mi mente, que raramente habia sentido.

_¡Wau tardaste mas de lo esperado en darte cuenta!_\- oi que me decia dentro de mi cabeza

_¡Asi que fuiste tu en el que me metió en todo este lío!_\- creo que grite en mi mente muy fuerte que Shaka lo sintió pero no me dijo nada por suerte pues no le entendería nada, trate de serenarme sabia que Shaka no lo pasaría por alto la próxima ves- _¿Por que?_

_Me pagaras todas las veces que te burlaste y me insultaste_\- me dijo

_Yo no sabia que existieras en primer lugar y en segundo eso no es motivo suficiente-_ le dije

_La verdad es que necesito que me ayudes en algo ademas no toda la culpa es mia_ \- me dijo

_Y ¿por que yo?-_ le dije

_Pues... no es necesario que lo sepas_\- suspire sabiendo que ya nada podia hacer

_Y¿ que quieres que haga mandandome en la boca del lobo?_\- le dije

_Alguien desvio el lugar donde ibas a aparecer y apareciste en Virgo_ \- me dijo - _bueno y sobre lo que quiero que hagas te lo dire en Cabo Sounion nos esncontraremos dentro de 50 minutos_

_¿Como quieres que sepa como llegar?_\- le dije- a_demas si recuerdo bien ese fue un templo de Poseidon que esta en ruinas y ademas que en la base hay una prisión_

_Bueno yo te teletransportare ahi, y no te preocupes no te hare daño te necesito viva_\- me dijo

_Eso me hace sentir tan querida-_ le dije sarcásticamente

_Una pregunta_\- me dijo

_¿Si?_\- le dije con curiosidad por saber la pregunta

_¿Por que vas a ver Shura? Sabes que es el mas leal a Athena y que en ese tiempo no sabia la verdad_\- me dijo y yo senti unas tremendas ganas de ahorcarlo.

_Porque a ti ¡Pedazo de idiota se te olvido que no habla griego y Shura es el unico que habla español!- _le dije conteniendome mucho

_No me puedes hablar asi soy un Dios_\- me dijo

_Yo puedo hablarte asi desde que me metiste en este lio_\- le dije

_Creo que es mejor que te concentres pues ya vas a llegar_\- me dijo y recién ahí me di cuenta de que ya estabamos a escalones de llegar, pronto tendria que enfrentarme con el único de la orden dorada que entiende lo que digo y no sabia que decir, aparte que no se si el recibimiento que me dara sera como un aliado o enemigo.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y gracias por leerlo.

Saludos y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**K: **pues gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste.

... =hablan griego

-...- hablan español

Saint Seiya no me pretenece

* * *

**Pov. Rosmy**

Estaba maquinando una mentira o una media verdad en un tiempo récord, realmente seria difícil mentir a 2 caballeros si en primer lugar no levantar sospechas por los huecos de la historia. ¿Y si digo que perdí la memoria? No, entonces me preguntaran como se el nombre de Shura, bueno igual me preguntaran como se su nombre. Entonces le digo que me cai desde un lugar muy alto y senti algo en mi interior y aparecí en virgo, técnicamente es verdad, al menos ya tengo excusa ahora la cosa es actuar y que entonacion dar. Cuando ingresamos a la casa de capricornio lo primero que vi fue a Shura lo que me hace sospechar de que Shaka lo habia llamado por via cosmo. Me miraba como analizandome y tenia la sensación de que si hacia un movimiento en falso me iba a atacar; pero era normal que se comportase asi creo, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado a que me invite a tomar el te y conversar alegremente.

Hola ¿Quien eres y que se te ofrece?\- escuche que me dijo, creo que Shaka no le menciono sobre el problema del idioma en que habla para mi.

\- Bueno... veras necesito ayuda para regresar a mi casa- le dije; lo cual en parte era verdad. Vi como los dos parecían un poco sorprendidos, aunque solo fue un segundo que dejaron ver sus emociones lo pude notar.

-Hablas ¿Español?- ma pregunto lo cual me pareció otra pregunta tonta; ya van dos preguntas tontas por hoy, una mas y se me acaba la paciencia sea quien sea.

-Si... por eso no podia entender lo que tu amigo y tu me estaban diciendo- le dijo con una voz timida, tenia que parecer una niña inocente ufff... lo que me hace hacer Apolo

\- Bueno puedo saber ¿Como te llamas?- me dijo un tono mas suave que la primera vez que me hablo

\- Me llamo Rosmy- le dije poniendo la cara mas inocente y un poco asustada

-No te haremos daño- me dijo- puedo saber ¿Como llegate a la casa de virgo sin pasar las anteriorres? y ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

\- Pues... señor- le dije, tenia que sacar un par de lagrimas- Yo estaba caminando por una montaña muy lejos de aqui; creo y me resbale estaba cayendo entonces cerre los ojos y senti que alguien me decía algo que no llegue atender y cuando abri los ojos estaba siendo movida por ese señor- señale a Shaka- y..y...senti que una voz me decía que tenia que pedir ayuda a un tal Shura- puse mi cara mas triste, Apolo me las pagara no puedo creer que tuve que mentir tan descaradamente.

-Calmate- me dijo y me abrazo aunque un poco dudando

-Gracias- le dije, tratando de no sentirme incomoda por haberle mentido

_Apurate de librarte de ellos sino Arles se dara cuenta- _ senti que me decia Apolo, y se me ocurrió una idea jejejejeje Apolo lo pagaría caro; sonrei malvadamente dentro de mi cabeza, me tire al piso como si estuviera aterrada

\- Rosmy ¿Que pasa?- me pregunto preocupado Shuray vi como Shaka se tensaba jajajajaja esto va a ser divertido para mi, al menos Apolo tendra el odio de dos caballeros

-Volvio ¡El volvio!- dije usando mi voz que pareciera que tuviera terror- No, no quiero ir contigo- solo faltaba 2 minutos y Apolo me desaparecería, tengo que apresurarme

-¿Que sucede Rosmy?- dijo Shura un poco alterado

\- No se siempre me vigilaba, lo unico que se es que se llama Apolo- kes dije vi como Shura estaba preocupado

-¿Que quiere?- me pregunto jijijijiji y aqui es la hora de poner en aprietos a Apolo

\- El siempre me dice que le pertenezco- le dije - no quiero, no quiero el es malo, el fue quien me separo de mi familia- dije llorando solo faltaban 20 segundos, ha esto se le llama salida dramatica; Shaka habia abierto los ojos parece que sintio el cosmo de Apolo cubriendome

-Rosmy ¿Que...- no pude seguir oyendo pues senti que desparecía de ahi, cerre los ojos sabia que la próxima ves que los abreria vería a Apolo; cuando sentí otra vez que estaba en un piso piedrado abri los ojos, al frente mio estaba Apolo que ni siquiera me dio la mano para levantarme

-Te falta modales Apolo- le dije

-¿Quien lo dice?- me dijo y sonrei de lado

-Lo dice quien ha sido obligada a venir aqui solo para hacerte un favor yque presiento e que me meteera en problemas- le dije seriamente

-¿Por que lo hisciste?- me pregunto, sabia a que se referia pero me hice la que no entendi

-¿Por que hice que?- le dije con cara de inocencia

\- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo - pero si lo has olvidado ¿Por que le dijiste eso a Capricornio?

\- Pues de una manera tenias que pagarme, ademas que sera para ti el odio de uno o dos caballeros- le dije sonriendo, despues me acorde para que vine aqui o mejor dicho me obligaron a venir asi que me puse seria- Apolo ¿Que quires pedirme?

\- Rosmy lo que te voy a pedir sera algo muy complicado asi que presta atencion- me dijo seriamente-alguien se esta metiendo para cambiar la historia- levante una ceja ¿el no estaba metiendose con la historia?- se lo que estas pensando, no es así lo que yo trato es ayudar porque sino la tierra sera un caos, alguien va a interferir en la guerra contra Hades a favor de Hades- y ahi entendí lo preocupante que era la situacion- necesitaran a todo su ejercito; Athena y Poseidon tendran que ser aliado; para eso necesitaran ser aliados y tu sabes que Hades no les permitiría volver a la vida si caen en su reino-y ahi entendi lo que queria; queria que yo evitase las muertes de los caballeros de oro en la batalla de las doce casas y la de los marinas en la batalla contra Poseidon; espero equivocarme- parece que ya lo sabes, tendras que evitar sur muertes y...

-Ni lo pienses Apolo- le dije cortante- eso es muy peligroso ademas sabes que esas muertes son necesarias- le dije

\- Ya no lo seran si se agrega alguien mas al juego- me dijo

\- Supongamos que acepto, lo cual no creo- le dije- en primer lugar tendria que saber luchar, en segundo tendria que ser muy astuta y saber mentir, y en tercero ¿Cuanto tiempo tendria para que los de bronce vinieran? sin contar de que no hablo griego

-No habra problema con lo que no sabes luchar te puedes entrenar con mi guerreros; ademas se que tienes entrenamiento basico de karate; lo de no ser astuta eso el que no te conoce te lo cree ; y tengo pruebas primeramente pudiste engañar a un caballero dorado y a dos si este le cuenta a Virgo- rayos no crei que le prestaría tanta atencion- ademas que en tu mundo en Pottermore eres Slytherin- me pregunte que tenia que ver eso con que deba ayudarle- conocida como la casa de la astucia...

-Pero tambien conocida como la casa del mal- le dije tratando de que con eso librarme

-Entonces comprenderias bien a alguien- me dijo- ademas de como la gente usa sus dones ya es cosa de cada persona- y silenciosamente maldije pues yo habia dicho lo mismo hace un tiempo

-Pero solo es un juego- le dije pues era verda era un juego y no tenia que ver con la vida real

\- Bueno dejando eso todavia tienes unos meses para poder entrenarte ademas que te dare el don de saber todos los idiomas- termino; sentía la sensacion de que me estaba ocultando algo mas

-Apolo ¿Que me ocultas?- le dije

-Pues veras hay algo mas que debes hacer- me dijo un poco nervioso; lo que me parecio raro pues asi no se mostraba hace unos segundos

-¿Que es?- le dije el miedo me estaba comiendo por dentro\

\- Pues...

* * *

Espero que les gustara y gracias por comentar

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	3. Chapter 3

K: Bueno gracias por lo comentarios y espero que disfruten este capitulo

... =hablan griego

-...- hablan español

Saint Seiya no me pretenece

* * *

**Pov. Rosmy**

-Pues..- dijo Apolo- veras esa es la mitad de la mision, despues de eso tendras que "morir" y despues... creo que tu sabes lo que continua

Asenti sabiendo a lo que se referia Apolo uffff esto sera un trabajo dificil le gritaria que no lo haré pero la soledad ya me esta afectando; sabia que todo esto tomaria tiempo. Apolo me miro raro creo que se esperaba que le gritara.

-Esta bien - murmure ya no podia mas aguantar con todo este peso

-Rosmy ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Apolo y esa pregunta me enfurecio

\- NO VES QUE NO ESTOY BIEN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA- grite- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SABIENDO QUE TENDRE QUE HACER TODO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO PARA PODER REGRESAR A CASA?- le dije llorando

\- Yo solo preguntaba- se defendio Apolo- bueno por mientras te quedaras en un templo mio

-Apolo te estas olvidando algo otra vez- le dije tranquilizandome

-¿Que?- me pregunto y yo trate de tener paciencia que justamente me faltaba mucho

\- El problema del idioma- le dije

-¿Ah?...Ohh ya bueno a ver Rosmy te doy la bendición de los idiomas- dijo Apolo

\- SOLO ERA ESO- le grite- Y NO PODIAS ACASO HACERLO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO- trate de tranquilizarme sabia que no ganaba nada gritandole- bueno ahora el tema es¿ que armadura voy a usar?

\- Bueno vamos a mi templo que ahi estan las armaduras que vas a utilizar- dijo Apolo y no se me paso por alto que dijo" armaduras" y no armadura, sera que me dara una armadura y una escama

-Cierra los ojos y no los habras hasta que te lo diga, vamos a ir al Olimpo- me dijo y cerre los ojos, sabia que esto era muy riesgoso; no se porque lo acepte tan tranquila es como si sintiera algo en mi interior como dos presencias que luchan entre si una me da terror, angustia y soledad, la otra por lo contrario me da esperanza, amor y alegría. Esto si es una locura como pase de ser una adolescente normal a ser la encargada de salvar a los caballeros dorados, marinas y servir a hades para después traicionarlo. Lo supe desde que Apolo dijo que iba a morir aunque no se que es este extraño presentimiento que me dice que las cosas no saldrán como lo planeado.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo Apolo con una voz calmada

-Bueno ahora ¿Que debo hacer?- A polo levanto una ceja como preguntándome ¿quien era yo y que había hecho con Rosmy?

\- Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando-me dijo Apolo- y con respecto a lo que debes hacer es ir a dormir yo soy como tu quieras pero no soy tan malo; te acompañara una sirvienta a tu cuarto y tambien ella se hara cargo de cuidarte soy un dios muy ocupado- me dijo y yo senti que iba a estallar por la rabia contenida- ¡Sofía!- grito

-Asi que ya lo tenias todo planeado- le dije con voz fria y mi mirada aterradora que mis amigos decian que podia asustar hasta al diablo

\- Deja de poner esa mirada que asustas- me dijo- ademas no tenias opcion era aceptar o qquedarte aqui para siempre- justo cuando iba a decir algo mas aparecio una chica vestida de un traje griego antiguo- Sofia esta de aca es Rosmy tu deber es cuidarla- dijo Apolo y desaparecio

\- Hola soy Rosmy- le dije -eh.. ¿me puedes mostrar mi cuarto por favor?

\- Hola soy Sofia- me dijo- sigueme por favor- me dijo eso y se dio la vuelta, cuando llegamos ami habitacion no podia creerlo era u cuarto pintado de verde una mitad y la otra morado oscuro al centro habia una cama que parecia matrimonial y a un rincon habia un piano y al otro lado estaba un armario, pero por mas bonita que estaba se sentia muy vacio.

\- Rosmy ven sientate- ne dijo Sofia que estaba sentada en la cama, no sabia en que momento se movio, me acerque y no pude seguir conteniendome mas y comenze a llorar- ya tranquila vas a ver que todo va a salir bien

\- Eso no ayuda- le dije sinceramente porque cuando estas triste y alguien te dice que todo va a estar bien eso te hace intraquilizarte mas, bueno en mi caso es asi.

\- A ver que tal si cantas una canción en la que dejes tu sentimientos una que sea especial para ti- me dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Prometes no reirte de como canto?- le dije en verdad las personas me dices que canto muy bien pero yo no lo siento asi

\- Lo prometo- me dijo y trate de dejar de llorar

\- Bueno- le dije- esta canción me la cantaba mi mama cuando estaba triste:

_Donde se duermen tus ojos chinitos _  
_Cariño bonito por donde andarás _  
_Siento que vienen tus pies chiquititos _  
_Cariño bonito cuando volverás _

En esa parte casi vuelvo a llorar pero me pude controlar.  
_Duele tu ausencia _  
_Cuando estoy solito _  
_Cariño bonito ven _  
_Ven te quiero mas _  
_Y si no sabes que te necesito _  
_Pasa un ratito _  
_Por mi soledad _

Esa parte de la cancion me dolio mucho pero tambien estaba sacando mis sentimientos Sofia me dijo que si queria podia parar pero yo le dije que esta bien que necesitaba terminar la cancion

_Yo se que al verme cantando solito _

_Cariño bonito tendrás que llorar (x2) _

_(Cariño) regresa a mi lado _  
_(Ven acá cariño) yo se que me quieres _  
_(Cariño cariño) tu amor no se muere _  
_(Ven acá cariño) no me has olvidado _

_Yo te extrañare (tu me extrañaras ) _  
_Te recordare (me recordaras) _  
_Yo te buscare (tu me buscaras) _  
_Yo te encontrare (tu me encontraras) _

Y esa parte de la cancion era verdad para mi porque iba a extrañar a mi familia pero iba a bucar la manera de poder salir de esto y siempre les iba a recordar.

_Te perdonare (me perdonaras) _  
_Siempre te querré (siempre me querrás) _  
_Siempre te diré (siempre me dirás) _

_Cariño cariño cariño cariño _  
_Cariño cariño _  
_Donde se duermen tus ojos chinitos _  
_Cariño bonito por donde andarás_

Sofia se me quedo mirando pense que no le habia gustado

\- Se que relata de un amor de pareja pero yo la interpreto como un cariño fraternal- le dije en un susurro

-Es bonita la cancion y cantas muy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- le dije

\- Bueno es hora de que duermas- me dijo levantandose de la cama, se despidio y se fue

\- Si- susurre cuando ya no estaba - te extraño mama tratare de volver pronto para poder ayudarte en los problemas que te he dejado

Fin Pov Rosmy

**_En el santuario_**

Shura crees que le deberiamos decirle al patriarca\- dijo Shaka

No lo se Shaka hay algo que me hace dudar en decirle\- dijo Shura- es como un presentimiento que me dice no le informes al patriarca

Lo se- dijo Shaka- yo tambien lo tengo

Bueno eso veremos mañana

Lo que ellos no sabian es que alguien escondido en las sombras los vigilaba desde hace un rato

Rayos esa mocosa me puede malograr mis planes\- dijo una voz de entre la sombras y desaparecio

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capitulo fue para mostrar que Rosmy tambien es humana.

Gracias por leer y comentar

Saludos y hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

K: Bueno se me ocurrió subir un capitulo mas antes de comenzar mis examen es asi que aqui esta

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-...- hablan griego

...\- hablan español

_aaa - _pensamientos o conversación por cosmos

* * *

Pov. Rosmy

Me desperté siendo sacudida por alguien, cuando abri mis ojos vi que era Sofia.

\- ¿Sofia que haces aqui? es muy temprano para levantarse- le dije

\- Rosmy no se que hora piensas que es pero son las 11:30 a.m- despues de que Sofia me dijera eso me levante lo mas rápido que pude y vi la hora en el reloj de la pared que no habia notado antes, definitivamente era muy tarde para seguir durmiendo- Apolo con el señor Hermes te estan esperando en el comedor

\- Puedes decirles que ya voy, por favor Sofia- le dije vi que iba a replicar- Por favor si han esperado tanto tiempo pueden esperar un poco mas- Sofia asintio y se fue- Bueno voy a ver que ropa hay

Despues de 30 minutos; lo que es demasiado rapido tratándose de mi, estaba lista para ir con Apolo y Hermes. Cuando llegue vi a Apolo y sentado al frente de el estaba un chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules.

-Hasta que al fin llegas Rosmy- dijo Apolo - ya pensaba que ibas a tardar un siglo, bueno saltemonos las formalidades el chico de aca es Hermes y sera tu tutor- levante una ceja al escuchar eso- se que eres muy astuta pero necesitas practicar mas y quien mejor para enseñarte que el dios de los ladrones , comerciantes y los mentirosos

\- Un gusto conocerte Rosmy- me dijo dandome la mano- Apolo me hablo de lo que tienes que hacer y con gusto te ayudare- sonrio, esa sonrisa no me gusto era una sonrisa traviesa

\- Damelo Hermes- le dije y me miro un poco sorprendido pero me sonrio; no se parecia a Apolo- a y tambien dime con que condiciones me estas enseñando

\- ¿Condiciones?- me miro con una cara de angelito pero yo no iba a caer en la mentira

\- Nada se hace gratis y menos lo iba a hacer el Dios del comercio- le dije- ademas todavia no me lo has devuelto

\- Toma- me dio mi collar que lo habia escondido en uno de mis bolsillos- yo no entiendo que tiene de importante no es de oro ni plata

\- Es importante por la persona que me lo dio- le dije- y ¿Cuales son las condiciones?

-Mmmm pues vi lo que le dijiste a los demas caballeros y como quedaron ellos cuando te fuiste asi que...

\- Quieres que siga haciendo quedar como el malvado de la historia a Apolo- le dije sonriendo

\- No tanto asi- me dijo Hermes- pero si pudieras poner mas emocionante la historia

\- Mmmm pues trato hecho- le dije

\- ¿Se acuerdan que estoy aqui?- dijo Apolo-¿ Creen que dejare que los demas crean cosas malas de mi?

\- Yo creo que si pues al final tu fuiste el de la idea de pedir ayuda a Hermes- dije- y ahora no hay marcha atras

\- Esta bien - se resigno Apolo- pero no exageren

\- En verdad piensas ¿ Que voy a hacer que la mayoria crea que soy una niña sufrida y hacerte quedar como el malo de la novela?

\- Si- dijo Apolo

\- Pues tienes razon- le dije sonriendo pero me acorde algo que me hizo ponerme seria de nuevo- Apolo me permitirias poder tomar venganza contra algunos caballeros nada grave solo un poco de su misma medicina- le dije Apolo pareció pensar un rato

\- Si son los que creo y por las razones que creo entonces si pero no los mates

\- Esta bien- le dije- bueno apartando el entrenamiento con Hermes quienes seran mis maestros en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

\- A ellos te los presentare mañana- me dijo

\- Bueno que comience la tortura - dije y Hermes se rio

-Tienes mucho que aprender- me dijo Hemes

_**7 meses despues**_

Era hora al dia siguiente partiria al santuario para ayudar en la batalla de las doce casas,esta noche debia planear una estrategia y como vengarme de algunas personas. Sali de mis pensamiento cuando oi a alguien tocando mi puerta

-Adelante- dije y me sorprendi al ver que era Apolo ciertamente en estos meses empezamos a llevarnos mejor el se comportaba como una de mis hermanos mayores siempre molestandome y diciendo que le importaba nada lo que me pasara pero sabia que en el fondo me tomo cariño

-Rosmy hay 4 cosas que debo decirte- comenzo serio- primero a lo unicos que debes dejar morir es a Cancer y Picis- asenti sabiendo para que los queira muertos- Segundo evita que Saga se suicide ahi recien revelaras a Athena quien supuestamente eres- asenti otra vez, yo tambien habia pensado eso pero por distintas razones- Tercero no te pases con tus venganzas- eso lo sabia me lo habia dicho desde un principio- y Cuarto no te arriesgues tanto- sonrei sabiendo que se excusaria con que todavia tenia otra mision

\- Claro- le dije- bueno es mejor que duerma mañana va a ser un dia cansado- tras decir eso Apolo salio de la habitacion y yo me eche a dormir

Al dia siguiente me desperte temprano, tome mi desayuno y me cambie rapido; despues de despedirme de los que conocia me vesti con mi Armadura al principio se podia confundir con una de las de Athena pero si lo veias mejor estaba el simbolo de Apolo en ella. Apolo me dijo que ya era hora de partir, cerre mis ojos sabiendo que la siguiente vez que los abriera estaria en peligro.

Cuando los abri inmediatamente me escondi lo que vi frente a mis ojos era la señal que estaba esperando; Mu estaba reparando las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce, en ese momento me puse la mascara realmente no era necesario ponermela pero queria jugar un poco con los caballeros.

Me apresure sabiendo que no me necesitarian en la casa de Aries ni de Tauro tampoco en la de Geminis; la de cáncer Mascara de Muerte tenia que morir; la de Leo el caballero vive asi que no tenia que intervenir ¡Wau! ahora que me di cuenta en la casa que tengo que intervenir es en la de Virgo jejeje vamos a ponerle un poco de drama pero primero voy a la de Libra tendre que esperar ahi hasta que Camus encierre en el ataud de hielo a Hyoga para poder intervenir espero que la batalla sea rapida aunque pensandolo bien tendria ¿Que intervenir en virgo? No tendria pero le prometi a Hermes diversion y ahi lo tendria mas, pero estaria poniendome en peligro rompiendo la promesa con Apolo. Bueno si alcanzo terminar rapido con Camus dejandole inconciente entonces lo hare sino intervengo en la de Capricornio bueno por mientra voy subiendo.

Bueno que hago mientras espero ¿leer un libro? o ¿tomarme una tasa caliente ? no, no es el momento bueno mejor me quedo escondida, esto me hace sentir como Defteros solo 2 personas del santuario sabe que existo, tengo que esconderme bueno al menos yo no tendre que luchar con mi propio hermano. Lalalalalala nunca pense que se demoraria tanto ¡Esto aburre! Bueno a ver mejor pienso como hare para que todo vaya como la historia en la batalla contra Arles hasta que aparece Athena mmm que tal si les digo que se enfrenten en mi en una determinada casa; pero eso seria peligroso pero seria la unica forma ¿verdad? ¡Debi prestar mas atencion a esta saga que a la de Hades!

Bueno a ver creo qe ya llegaron ¿Tanto estuve meditando? bueno a ver la pelea ya empezo tengo que ver los movimentos de Camus y encontrar una baja en su defensa. Para ser un caballero de su nivel se esta confiando mucho al bajar su guardia aunque no lo parezca. Bueno ya que encerro a Hyoga hora de aparecer.

\- El puede que te perdone pero yo no- le dije aliendo de mi escondite y caminando hacia el

-¿Quien eres?- me dijo con la misma voz fria

\- Soy con quien te vas a enfrentar ahora, burlandote de las emociones y decirle a Hyoga que olvide el recuerdo de su madre- le dije- lograste enfurecerme Camus de Acuario

\- No te temo solo eres una amazona- me dijo- pero esa armadura no pertenece a ningun rango ¿Quien eres de verdad?

\- No puedo decirtelo hasta que llegue el momento pero ya basta de hablar- le dije- ¡EXPLOCION SOLAR!

\- No creas que con tan debil tecnica vas a poder vencerme- me dijo- mejor terminar esto rapido ¡Koliso !

\- ¡Pared del sol!- dije- ¡BIG BANG !- logre distraerlo y lanze un dardo con algo de veneno uno bien suave que no lo mataria solo lo dejaria desmayado por 6 horas lo escondi en un ricon tapandole con las sombras aun me quedaba tiempo para ir a Virgo - gracias Apolo- sabia que el me habia prestado algo de su fuerza para poder derrotar a Camus.- es hora de la diversion- murmure y baje a Virgo ya iba a empezar la batalla

* * *

K: Espero que les gustase y sino lo siento tratare de hacerlo mejor bueno gracias por leer y hasta la proxima

_Koliso_ :: Camus puede crear unos anillos de hielo que atrapan al oponente y bloquean todos sus movimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

K: Hola pues en mis otros fics dije que no voy a actualizar hasta que pasen mis examenes pero lamentablemente para mis notas ¡Mi imaginacion gano! asi que aqui les traigo otro capitulo y espero que les guste

-...- hablan griego

...\- hablan español

_aaa - _pensamientos o conversación por cosmos

* * *

**Punto de vista de Rosmy**

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar avance a paso lento me pare en un escalón por unos minutos tendria que esperar a que la batalla este en su punto antes de que venga Fenix, si queria entrar con estilo y drama tenia que hacer algo que haga que Shaka se quede por un momento en shock lo cual sera dificil ¡Debi pensar en esto y no en pelear con los caballeros de bronce!

-_¡¿Que pensaste que?!_\- oi un grito en mi mente-_¡¿y por que estas dirigiendote a la casa de Virgo?! ¡Respondeme ahora Rosmy!_

_\- Eh Apolo ¿Estas bien?-_le dije-_ no te molestes_\- y ahi meti la pata mas grande de mi vida...glup no pensaba que Apolo me descubriría por suerte no puede decirme nada por lo de Hermes aunque si me pasa algo grave en esta batalla Hermes debe prepararse para la ira de Apolo y yo a estar encerrada en un convento hasta mi siguiente misión lo cual es ironico

-_¡¿Si estoy bien?!- _ grito Apolo en mi mente si sigue asi me va a dar un dolor de cabeza terrible o me quedare sorda lo que pase primero- _¡respondeme que es eso lo que he oido y por que vas a la casa de Virgo!  
_

_\- Porque..¿soy del signo Virgo?- _le dije dudando, cuando senti no se como el cosmo de Apolo con mayor presencia como cuando se aparece; agregue-_ ehh por la promesa que le hice a Hermes- _ lo siento Hermes pero tengo que salvarme ademas Hermes es inmortal y yo soy mortal

-_ No tienes tiempo para esas cosas acuérdate que la casa de capricornio y acuario son vecinos y en los dos los caballeros mueren-_ ups me olvide, pero esperen un momento ya deje inconsciente al caballero de Acuario

_\- ¡No seas mentiroso Apolo ya luche con el caballero de acuario!- _le dije un poco amarga por poco y cancelo mis planes. Creo que la leccion de Hermes no solo me sirvio a mi sino tambien a Apolo

_-¿No podre detenerte verdad?-_ me pregunto

_\- Creo que no ademas miralo como una oportunidad para desarrollar el octavo sentido-_ dije tratando de animarlo pero tras decirlo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir osea yo no he estado en el borde la muerte por una batalla bueno en verdad si, habia un chico en el ejercito de Apolo que me quiso matar pero Apolo no lo sabe solo mi maestro, como tampoco sabe que tengo el septimo sentido ups metí la pata otra vez ¿Como pude descuidar mis defensas mentales?

-_ ¡¿Que alguien trato que?!¡¿Que tu obtuviste que?!¡ Cuando regreses de mision me lo contaras todo!- _grito Apolo muy furioso ¡rayos! y yo que queria divertirme mas entrenando con la escama ahora Apolo me prohibiria entrenar, por lo menos 1 semana antes de ir con Poseidon me volvera a dar permiso, bueno si ya metí la pata me voy a divertir con lo caballeros un poco porque falta el plato grande de mi pequeña venganza y una pequeña sorpresa para Apolo que de seguro cuando se entere lo que voy a hacer me hara estar muda en el santuario de Poseidon.

_-Apolo ¿si te digo que si me vas a dejar concentrarme? voy a ingresar a batalla_\- le dije tratando que mi nerviosismo no se note, al no recibir respuesta entere a la casa de Virgo. Ante mi Shaka estaba por dejarlos inconscientes aunque se que Shaka queria matarlos pero mas alla de la inconsciencia no paso aunque el crea que los ha matado, sabia que el fenix iba a aparecer muy pronto asi que por mientras un poco de diversion. Cuando Shaka comenzo a hablar sobre lo de las casa anteriores traicionaron al maestro decidi que era hora de aparecer, todavia tenia puesta la mascara que ahora con una ilusion básica se parecia bastante a la de Deuteros solamente que tapaba un poquito mas mi cara.

\- O sera que tu maestro es un traidor y los demas caballeros se han dado cuenta de su engaño- le dije, Shaka abrio los ojos creo que fue por la sorpresa de no sentirme entrar

\- Eso es mentira- dijo Shaka este es mas terco que la mula - ¿Como puedes decir eso?...¿Deuteros?- sonrei por dentro sabia que quedaba algoa de Asmita en Shaka aunque sea poco por lastima pero bueno por eso hice que la mascara se parezca a la de Deuteros sabia que el pedazo de Asmita o me confundiría con su reencarnacion o al menos quedaria un poco sorprendido al ver a alguien que este usando la mascara de Deuteros

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mi Shaka?- le dije- o no quieres acordare que dejaste a una niña a merced de Apolo- tenia que apurarme con mi pequeña actuacion no queria que los caballeros de bronce me vieran todavia

-¿Quien eres tu de verdad?- me pregunto Shaka y a respuesta me saque la mascara. Al verme hizo una cara graciosa que me costaba no reirme en su cara es que ¿Quien no lo haria al ver la cara que tenia el señor "soy el mas cercano al gran maestro y tengo el ego mas grande que las montañas"?

\- Parece que te acordaste- le dije sonando sarcastica

\- No tengo miedo de luchar con alguien de 16- me dijo y yo senti que mi sangre herbia

\- En primer lugar no he venido a luchar contigo aun si quisiera hacerlo no puedo- porque Apolo seria capaz de matar a Hermes o hacerle sufrir por un buen numeros de milenio y a mi en encerrarme en una habitacion o algo asi, agregue para mis adentros- y en segunda tengo 14 años ¡Idiota!- le dije, me puse otra vez la mascara sentia al fenix venir y aparecio- bueno Fenix es todo tuyo y para la proxima evita hacer esas entradas- le dije aunque sea ironico que a mi me encanta hacer ese tipo de entradas, despues de decir "nos vemos Virgo" sali hacia la casa de escorpio me quede ahi oculta hasta que vengan los demas ¡Que aburrimiento! Apolo me malogro el plan para Virgo, yo planeaba pelear con el pero sabia que tenia que tener fuerzas para otro asunto importante que Apolo me hizo acordar, bueno solo he retrasado lo inevitable tarde o temprano terminare luchando con los caballeros de bronce y de oro, creo que tambien con los marinos ahora que me acuerdo. Lo que me extraña es que Milo no me sienta.

¿Estara jugando conmigo?No creo. De seguro sere la envidia de los fanaticos de Saint Seiya puedo ver los combates en primera fila aunque estaria arriesgando mi vida, entonces creo que no soy la envidia de nadie. A ver creo que sera mejor que sea yo quien ayude a Hyoga en la casa de Acuario, claro que con ayudar quiero decir que le voy a atacr como lo hizo Camus aunque sea mas a mi estilo. Sali de mis pensamientos a sentir el cosmo de Shun, me estoy distrayendo mucho no creo que sea una coincidencia alguien aparte de Apolo me esta vigilando, bueno eso lo dejare para despues ahora solo falta a esperar a que Hyoga se quede solo con Milo y hago mi aparición. Bueno solo falta unos minutos y por fin tendre a alguien con quien pelear me sacare la mascara y me valdre de que mi armadura se parece mucho a las armaduras de las amazonas de Athena para darle una razon falsa para pelear. Bueno ya Hyoga se quedo solo asi que ¡accion!. Le di una patada que lo dejara incosciente por lo menos un rato.

-¿No me extrañaste Milo?- le dije sonriendo con la sonrisa mas inocente que podia

\- ¿Por que estas aqi?- me dijo y yo queria soltarme a reir de tantas cosas que podia preguntarme solo eso me pregunta

\- Milo, ¿Sabes que sucede con quien ve la cara a una amazona?- le dije. Jajajaja para mi esa ley es ridicul;o lo bueno es que no se utiliza para las guerreras de Apolo pero eso Milo no sabe como tampoco sabe que no soy guerrera de Athena.

\- La amazona debe elegir entre amarlo o matarlo- me dijo en un tono frio, creo que tanto juntarse con Camus se le tuvo que contagear algo

\- Correcto- le dije- pero yo no te amo asi que deberas saber cual es la otra opcion- sonrei solo iba a pelear un rato con Milo despues se encargaria Hyoga

\- Debes saber que contra los caballeros dorados no puedes amazona- me dijo, parece que este tambien tiene su ego grande

\- Veremos eso - le dije- ¡EXPLOCION SOLAR!- si no se da cuenta con eso de que no peleo por Athena es que de verdad esta ciego. Jejeje parece que mi tecnica le afecto mas de lo que creia que le iba a afectar

\- Parece que te has vuelto fuerte pero no podras conmigo ¡RESTRICCION!

\- Idiota esa tecnica no me afecta- le dije - ¡CUBO DE LA VERDAD!- despues de eso Milo fue encerrado... Ups creo que exagere bueno despues lo dejare libre para la pelea con Hyoga por ahora voy a sacar mi lado malo- Milo ahora que estas dentro de ese cubo seras juzgado por tus acciones- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa sadatica- que empiece en juicio- declare, esta tecnica usaba las ilusiones principalmente asi que cuando vea que ya es tiempo lo libero mientras tanto sanare a Hyoga pronto tendria que pelear conmigo y quiero una batalla digna de un caballero de bronce.- Se termino el juicio- murmure- Milo de Escorpio mas vale que no me hagas arrepentir por no elegir matarte- dije e hice una tecni para que parezca que desapareci.

Bueno ahora me voy a la casa de Capricornio, tendre que dejar inconsciente a Shiryu para que no vaya corriendo con sus compañeros cuando aparezca. O dejo inconsciente a Shura y peleo con Hyoga y Shiryu. Bueno tengo que decidirme rapido ¿Cual sera mas divertido?

* * *

K: Espero que les gustase gracias por comentar. Hata la proxima y saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


	6. Chapter 6

K: ¡Hola! aquie les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

-...- hablan griego

...\- hablan español

_aaa - _pensamientos o conversación por cosmos

* * *

**P.O.V Rosmy**

Nunca pensé que esperar a los caballeros de bronce fuera tan aburrido. Hasta ya me dio hambre ¡Debi haber traído algo para comer! Lo que me pregunto ahora es que hacer con Shura puedo esperar a que todos se vayan y solo quede Shiryu para poder pelear con Shura pero seria muy aburrido aparte de que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para tantos combates seguidos con el de Shura gastaría mucha energia y como no he comido me cansare mas rápido o estare desconcentrada en la batalla. Necesito ayuda pero los único que me pueden ayudar seria los de bronce entonces tengo que armar un plan que no haga que me descubran como guerrera de Apolo ni que crean que estoy de su lado. Bueno creo que ya se me ocurrio un plan no es uno bueno pero es un plan. Ahora ¿Cuando y como les atacaba Shura? A ver...mm... ¡oh! creo que cortaba las escaleras con su excalibur entonces tengo que estar del otro lado para que cuando Shiryu se quede yo arrastre a uno para tambien hacerle quedar ahi e ir con Shura y ponerme supuestamente de su lado. Bueno entonces voy a irme a Acuario cuando llegue ahi voy a descansar un rato menos mal que Apolo dejo de espiarme o sino cuando llegue me haria entrenar bastante para tener resistencia. Ahora que lo pienso...

_¡Apolo!_\- le grite por via cosmo - _despues de mi batalla con Hyoga quiero que lo hagas caer en la inconsciencia_

_¿Por que?_\- escuche que dijo Apolo

_No quiero matarlo acuerdate que Hyoga murio en esa batalla con Camus y Athena fue quien le resucito pero para que la historia continue casi normal necesito que sea algo parecido y no quiero volverme asesina no tengo la suficiente fuerza psicológica para aguantarlo_

_¿Por que no lo haces tu?_\- me dijo Apolo

_Porque me da mucha pena hacerlo_\- dije- _tu sabes porque no puedo y se que es una debilidad y tratare de superarlo pero por esta ves ¿Puedes hacerlo tu?_

_Solo por esta vez y porque comprendo tus motivos _\- me dijo Apolo con voz resignada-_ pero tienes que superarlo_

_Gracias_\- le dije-_ bueno creo que es mejor que baje ahora a la casa de capricornio-_ iba a bajar pero me detuve en seco al acordarme algo-_ Apolo tambien necesitare tu ayuda para salvar a Shura acuerdate que el muere por salir de la atmosfera o algo asi pero no muere en la tierra por asi decirlo_

_Bueno solo en ese momento puedes revelar la verdadera apariencia de tu armadura pero despues la vuelves a su forma de camuflaje hasta la pelea de Saga con Athena si eso se le puede llamar pelea-_ me dijo y entendi que habia acabado nuestra conversacion

Cuando ya estaba cerca al templo de Capricornio vi como Shura estaba por atacar, me prepare tendria que llevar a Hyoga al otro lado apenas atque tendria que ayudarme con el cosmo. 3...2...1..¡Ya! entoces corri con toda mi fuerza y cuando estuve cerca de Hyoga lo jale conmigo senti un cosmo rodearme estoy segura que era el de Apolo para ayudarme a llevar a Hyoga al otro lado, cuando llegue tuve que soltar bruscamente a Hyoga para evitar los ataques que me habian enviado.

-¡Alto!- les dije - ¿Por que me atacan? Bien podria ser una aliada para alguno de ustedes

\- O una enemiga- dijo Shura en un tono frio-¿Quien eres?

Pero tu me conoces\- le dije y me saque la mascara otra ves- hola de nuevo- le sonrei, vi como los otros dos caballeros me miraban raro claro que sabia que era porque no me entendian mas les valia que fuera por eso o sino los condiradia machistas ¿o sera porque piensan que soy una amazona u sobre esa ley de la mascara para una amazona?

¡¿Tu!?-  grito Shura- pense que Apolo... espera un momento ¿Que haces aqui? y ¿Por que vistes como una amazona?

Te vine a ayudar\- le dije - despues te puedo contar todo lo que paso pero ahora es mejor concentrarnos en la batalla si ellos fueran mas experimentados ya nos estarian atacando apenas empezamos a hablar- Shura asintio como comprobando que era hora de la batalla ¡por fin! espera supuestamente como una niña buena deberia decir ¡Niooo! pero ahora estoy sacando la mayoria de mi parte mala adi que como sea- ¡Explosion Solar!- lanze mi ataque a Hyoga al ver como este tambien se preparaba para atacar pero yo fui mas rapida despues de eso estuve lanzandole ataques como explocion solar o ejceucion solar o algo parecido hasta que me acorde porque estaba luchando asi que hice los movimientos para el ultimo ataque que hizo Camus y que Hyoga imito, espere elmismo resultado que para mi suerte fue asi no sabia porque pero creo que Athena tiene que ver algo con que me este imitando, al ver que cuando termine los movimientos tuvo un resultadocasi igual solamente que en vez del frio era como el calor del sol. Cuando senti que Hyoga habia logrado lo que estaba esperando, llame a Apolo por via coso y le dije que ya estaba hecho entonces pare mi tecnica y vi como Hyoga caia inconciente. Cuando volvi a ver a Shura vi como Shiryu ya estaba lanzando el Ultimo Dragon sabia que la hora iba a llegar asi que es mejor que apresure en volver a mi armadura a su forma original. Encendi la mitad de mi cosmo y me concentre en la armadura cerrando mis ojos al abrirlos vi como mi armadura tenia un oar de alas sonrei todas las aramaduras de Apolo tenian alas pero solamente se podian usar en situaciones de emergencias. Cuando vi que Shura le estaba dando su aramadura a Shiryu vole lo mas rapido que podia al llegar al lado de Shura lo jale conmigo hacia el piso, cuando llegamos al piso hice desaparecer las alas vi como Shura me miro.

¿Que?\- le pregunte

¿Mataste a Hyoga?\- le oi decir

No\- le dije seria- no podia matarle porque el estaba luchando por el bando correcto del honor y la justicia

Tu lo sabias\- me dijo

Siempre he sabido \- dije un poco apenada

Entonces ¿por que me ayudaste?\- me dijo con furia- ¿Por que no me dijiste la verdad?

Porque si yo te lo decia no me ibas a creer era mejor que te haigas dado cuenta tu mismo\- le susurre tristemente

¿Como lo sabias?\- me pregunto

Muy pronto sabras como lo sabia por mientras descansa y no cometas suicido he visto algunas personas que por no poder por las culpas se suicidaron\- le dije y hice que un poco de mi cosmo lo rodeara para que se pueda curar mas rapido. Al ver que cayo en inconciencia me pare y fui corriendo a la casa de piscis donde ya habia terminado la batalla y me quede ahi.

_Rosmy ¿Por que no vas a la casa patiarcal?-_ escuche que me pregunto Apolo

_Ni loca subo ahi antes de que Athena este ah_i- le dije

_¿Por que?_\- me pregunto

_¡Todavia lo preguntas!_\- le dije-_ no tengo las ganas de ver el cuerpo de Saga acuerdate que se saca las ropas de patriarca y despues de un rato todavia llama a su armadura-_ dije sentia que mis mejillas estaban quemando

_¿Solo era eso?_-dijo Apolo

_Si y es un buen motivo para no subir_ \- le dije despues de eso pase unos buenos minutos en el que Apolo y yo estabamos discutiendo si era un buen motivo no hasta que senti al cosmo de Athena llegando a la casa de Acuario en ese instante me apresure a entrar en la sala patriarcal y a esconderme en un lugar donde nadie me podia ver pero yo si a ellos. Despues de un rato vi como Athena hablaba con Saga y este se acercaba mas a ella, prepare mi arco la hora habia llegado hice aparecer una flecha de cosmo que era un don que venia junto a servir a Apolo y la lance hacia Nike. Sabia que era hora de salir pero iba a esperar a que realizaran la famosa pregunta.

-¡¿Quien esta ahi?!- oi que gritaron y sali de mi escondite. Pude ver que se ponian en guardia y como la personalidad buena de Saga habia ganado este cubrio a Athena.

\- Hola caballeros dorados algunos de ustedes me conoceran ya - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa traviesa. Vi como Athena salia de la proteccion de Saga y se acercaba a mi

\- ¿Quien eres? - me pregunto Athena- si quieres pelea perderas porque el bien y la justicia siempre ganan

\- Pero Athena quien dijo que queria pelea- dije y lance 1 flecha trampa para arrinconar a Saga- solamente he venido para ver si estabas bien porque al sentirte llegar al santuario vi que eras atacada y al verte ahora sana quise saber si era verdad

\- Tu no ere una de mis amazonas- me dijo

\- Creo que eso es obvio- le dije- debo decirle que sus guerreros son buenos pero necesitan mejorar mas su fuerza psicológica

-¿A que has venido?- me pregunto ya viendo que mis intenciones no eran de todo malas solo un poco traviesas

\- He venido a representacion de Apolo- al decir esto deje ver la verdadera forma de mi armadura- para ayudarlos

\- _Apolo¿Como me presento?_

\- _Inventate cualquier titulo a la armadura no le importa_\- oi que me dijo

\- Soy Rosmy de serpiente - dije recordandome que la serpiente era un animal sagrado de Apolo ...creo ademas que el animal reprensentante de Slytherin era la serpiente

-Pero tu no has ayudado a los caballeros de bronce- me dijo Athena mirandome fijamente- mas bien atacaste a uno de ellos

\- Vaya Athena para ser la diosa de la sabiduria todavia te falta mucho mi mision era evitar que los caballeros de oro murieran como estaba predicho- le dije. Al terminar de decir eso se instalo un incomodo silencio- si me permite Athena necesito hablar con tus caballeros

-Pero Cancer ni Piscis estan vivos - me dijo Athena

-Lo se pero ahora Athena deberias de preocuparte mas en curar a tu caballero de pegaso- le dije- dejame hablar con tus caballeros restantes prometo no hacerles nada

\- Esta bien- me dijo Athena creo que se acordo que no tenia tiempo para estas conversaciones. Me acerque a Athena.

\- Ademas no queria arruinar tu plan solamente que no creia necesario que los mas de dos murieran eso pensamos Apolo y yo- le susurre

-Lo sabias- Asenti y segui mi camino

-Quisiera hablar primero con Saga de Geminis- le dije y me dirije hacia el sacandole la trampa- Ven vamos a Geminis- le dije y el por raro que parezca asintio. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio hasta que llegamos a Geminis.

-¿Sabes por que decidí hablar contigo primero?- le dije- bueno a pesar de que quisiera romperte la cara y probar todos mis ataques contigo no puedo porque te necesitamos vivos ¿Tu sabes por que quiero hacerte eso?

\- Por haber suplantado al patriarca y haber hecho todo esto- me dijo serio

\- No tanto por eso- le dije y el me miro extrañado- mira te voy a contar dos historias - el asintio- tu conoces a ¿Deuteros y Aspros?- le pregunte no sabia si el sabia sobre su antepasado, vi como nego- ellos eran los antiguos guardianes de Geminis pero como solo podia ser uno el guardia entonces Aspros por ser el mayor fue el que obtuvo la armadura y Deuteros tuvo que ser su sombra no podia dejarse ver por nadie, como a ti a Aspros le invadio el mal pero en cambio a ti el no tenia doble personalidad y Deuteros tu vo que matarle; despues de un tiempo comenzo la guerra Santa y Aspros habia sido revivido y fue a atacar a Deuteros, este dio su vida para que su hermano se liberara del satan imperial y remplazar la vida que le habia dado Hades- al terminar de contar reflexione que la historia no estaba bien contada pero era el unico reumen que me acordaba

\- Quieres decir que no soy el unico guardian de Geminis que fue seducido por el mal por asi decirlo= me dijo Saga friamente

\- No- le dije- lo que trato de decir es que ¡¿Por que abandonaste a Kanon idiota?!- le grite ese tema todavia me dolia asi que alver a Saga de frente no pude aguantarlo sabia que Saga lo habia hecho por su obligacion de caballero y que Kanon estaba loco y que tenia que acer eso pero no pude evitarlo. Vi como Saga me miro sorprendido.

\- No se quien es Kanon- me dijo dspues de un rato lo cual era una mala respuesta siendo que mi personaje era mi personaje favorito

-¡Tu hermano gemelo que encerrasta en Cabo Sounion!- le dije- si se de el asi que no lo niegues ni le culpes a el por haber caido en el camino del mal

\- Pero..-oi que dijo

\- Mira a pesar de que tu hermano te lastime y todo siempre sera tu hermano y podias haberlo ayudado a que vuelva al camino del bien-le dije- mira abandonar a un hermano es lo peor que puedas hacer y negarlo es tu peor error

-¿COMO PUEDES SABELO SI DE SEGURO ERES HIJA UNICA?- me dijo- TU NO SABES LO QUE ES

\- ¡Callate!- le interrumpi- no creas que tu eres el unico con problemas yo tambien tengo hermanos y una de ellas me culpa de la muerte de alguien en el cual yo no tenia nada que ver y me dijo que yo no era su hermana pero sigue siendo mi hermana asi que no hables asi como si solo tu pasaras situaciones dificiles- me habia hecho amargar detestaba ese tipo de personas que se cree el centro del mundo como si no habria otros que estan sufriendo igual o peor que ellos pero seguian mostrando una sonrisa, eso me hacia recordar a una frase que me dijo mi primo una vez " Las personas que mas sonrien probablemente son las que mas daño han experimentado en su vida"-ademas de que el nunca te abandono a pesar de haber caido en locura- por un maldito que apenas lo agarre se las vera conmigo- te tenia incluido en sus planes o te estaba pidiendo ayuda no se cual de los dos sea pero al encerrarle en Cabo Sounion destruiste lo poco de cordura que le quedaba deberias saber que la soledad no es una buena compañia

\- A pesar de lo que digas el esta muerto y yo ya no podre...- comenzo pero le interrumpi

\- El esta vivo- le dije- logro escapar de Cabo Sounion

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Donde esta?!- suspire sabiendo que en este momento tampoco estaba muy cuerdo que digamos

\- Cuando llegue su momento lo sabras por mientras tengo que hablar con los demas caballeros y disfrutar mi ultimo dia como guerrera de Apolo- le dije lo cual lo ultimo era mentira

-¿Que?- me pregunto- ¿Por que dices tu ultimo dia?

\- No pude proteger a Cancer ni Piscis de seguro Apolo me vende a otro panteon- le dije y me dirije a Capricornio hora de hablar con el guardian de esa casa y despues con Aries era con lo unicos con los que contaba con el humor para poder hablarles ahora porque a los demas tenia ganas de patearles las caras. Cuando llegue vi a Shura parado en la puerta de su templo

\- Tenemos que hablar- le dije

\- Tienes que contarme que sucedio y por que vienes con cara de pocos amigos - me dijo Shura, lo que el no sabia es que solamente habia ido a hablar con el acerca de Aioros era hora de que se librara de esa culpa por decirlo asi que tenia. Cuando entramos lo mir fijamente y pense un momento como empezar a hablar

\- No te culpes por lo de Aioros no puedes vivir de tu pasado y a pesar de que este te tormente ya nada podras hacer para cambiarlo lo unico que puedes cambiar es lo que todavia no sucede uno es arquitecto de su propio futuro hace mucho tiempo ese era parte de tu futuro y podias cambiarlo ahora solo forma parte de tu pasado - le dije-" Olvida lo que te lastimo en el pasado pero nunca olvides lo que te enseño" se que es dificil pero todo depende de ti mas que de otra persona- termine de decir eso y sali corriendo rumbo a Aries con ese caballero tendria una platica muy larga y sabia que de lo que se trataba esa platica no le iba a gustar a Apolo

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les gustara. Hasta la proxima y saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


	7. Chapter 7

K: ¡Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo tarde pero es mejor que nunca... bueno ya no los aburro asi que mejor ¡comenzemos!

* * *

P.o.v Rosmy

Me dirigia hacia el templo de Aries ahora que lo pienso, deberia haber ido primero al templo de Capricornio luego al de Geminis y despues al de Aries. Bueno ni modo tendre que pasar otra vez por la casa de Cancer y la de Geminis ¡NO! mejor corro rapido cuando pase por el templo de Cancer y mas rapido cuando pase por Geminis. Pero seria mas facil si volara con las alas de mi armadura.

_Ni lo pienses Rosmy -_ escuche que me dijo Apolo- _se lo que quieres hacer y te lo estoy permitiendo solo porque se que ahorita estas en tu modo a la defensiva pero de ahi a que uses las alas de mis armaduras solo porque no quieres ver a Saga ni pasar por el templo de Cancer no te lo voy a permitir, esas alas solo son para momentos importantes_

_Si claro- _dije con sarcasmo- ¿_un momento importante fue cuando hiciste que tus guerreros usaran sus alas de sus armadura para poder demostrar que ellos volaban mejor que los guerreros de Artemisa?  
_

_Esa vez fue una exepcion-_ escuche que dijo Apolo- _ademas tu las quieres usar para evitar los problemas que tu misma causaste_

_¡Anda di que si!por favor si quieres solamente la casa de geminis ¿si? y hare lo que me pidas- _le dije, sabia que me la estaba jugando al decirle eso pero es que no queria contestar las preguntas que Saga seguramente me haria

_Esta bien-_me dijo y yo casi salto de la alegria pero me contuve porque me di cuenta que estaba en el templo de Leo y Aioria estaba vigilando cada paso que daba, ahora que lo pienso he subido y bajado los templos y en ningun momento he pedido permiso para pasar... ¡Ups! ¿ estaran amargos? eso explicaria la mirada de Aioria, menos mal que me di cuenta por el templo de Leo y no el de Escorpio y gracias al cielo que no en el templo de Virgo-¡_¡Rosmy!_!

-¡Ay!- grite al oir el grito de Apolo dentro de mi cabeza

\- ¿Que sucede?- escuche que me dijo alguien, ¡ rayos! me olvide que seguia en el templo de Leo

\- Eh, lo siento- fue lo primero que se me ocurrio decir- ¿puedo pasar por tu templo?- se que no fue lo mas adecuado de decir cuando el me miro con una mirada extraña que no sabia decifrar- bueno si usted no dice nada supongo que puedo pasar asi que¡ hasta luego! y sali corriendo de Leo antes de que su guardian pudiera reaccionar

_¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar?- _escuche a Apolo decirlo muy molesto - _puedes usar las alas siempre y cuando puedas convencer a Athena de quedarte en uno de sus templos no se como lo haras pero esa es la condicion bueno tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer asi que hasta luego _

_¡Apolo!_-grite, pero nadie me contesto ¡rayos! y ahora tendria que actuar frente Athena pero ni que crea Apolo que me arrodillare frente a Athena ni con ningun otro Dios griego bueno como hare que Athena me de hospedaje en algunos de sus templos lo tendre que decidir luego ahora lo que importa es ir a hablar con Mu. Mejor miro por donde camino no vaya a ser que me tropiece. Mire al frente y vi que ya estaba llegando al templo de Geminis, aumente mi cosmo espero que Athena no lo tomara en forma de que yo estoy atacando su santuario. A mi armadura le salieron alas, sonrei justo a tiempo Saga ya estaba como a 11 metros de mi, me eleve instantáneamente antes de que se acercara mas. Mi aterrizaje en la casa de Aries fue horroroso por decir que casi me cai encima de Kiki pero gracias a la armadura no me lastime bueno al menos no tanto, me pare al intante cuando senti al guardian de la casa acercarce

\- Hola- le dije con un poco de nerviosismo por como habia entrado- eh tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante y en privado si no te molesta- hable secamente aunque por dentro tenia muchos nervios pues no sabia como empezar lo que le iba a decir claramente decirlo solamente me traia problemas y ahora tener que decirlo sin que el caballero reaccione mal o le cuente a Athena era mas complicado

-Esta bien - dijo Mu con voz serena creo que noto mi nerviosismo- Kiki puedes ir con los caballeros de bronce- le dijo y despues se volteo a mi- sigueme por favor- le segui con la cabeza en alta teniendo cuidado de no hablar, se que cuando estoy nerviosa comienzo a hablar un poco de mas o comienzo a mentir, todo gracias a que Hermes me dio su dichosa bendicion cuando Apolo se habia ido a visitar a su hermana Artemisa- y de ¿Que querias hablar?

\- Bueno... pues- le dije- bueno yo soy Rosmy y pues..- no sabia como continuar- yonosoyunaguerreradeApoloporvoluntadsinoqueelmesacodemicasayestoyobligadaaservirleparapoderregresarypuesenunadeesasmisionestendrequeactuarcomomala ¡y yo no quiero!- ¡uff! ya lo dije

-¿Que?- me pregunto Mu, creo que lo dije muy rapido

\- Esta bien pues veras yo no soy de Grecia yo soy de otro lugar no soy de este continente ni de esta dimensión - susurre lo ultimo muy bajito- y pues estoy obligada a hacer lo que el quiera si quiero volver a ver a mi familia y pues me he enterado que pues el despertar de Hades se acerca y quiero decirte que el tiene un aliado poderoso que no lo mostrara hasta el final pero te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a Athena- vi como iba a interrumpir asi que me explique- la razon es que si actua ahorita seria muy peligroso ademas que moriran muchas personas que se podrian evitar su muerte te lo digo esto ahora es para solamente recordarte que debes dejar tus sentimientos en la guerra bueno es lo unico que puedo decirte ahora, tengo que hablar con Athena- y a subir otra vez las escaleras infernales - bueno ¡hasta luego!- y sali lo mas rapido volando sabia que si corria Mu me iba alcanzar facilmente- ahora donde Athena- susurre

* * *

K: ¡ Disculpen la demora! es que viaje devuelta a mi pais y pues estuve muy emocionada asi que no tuve tiempo para actualiza, y bueno para disculparme ustedes diran cual fic quieren que actualice para la proxima semana y si quieren un oneshot de cualquier personaje

Saludos y hasta la proxima

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
